Aircrafts contain numerous electrically powered instruments. Some of these instruments are of critical importance to the pilot, particularly when operating the aircraft at night or when conditions make visual references impossible. Thus, it is highly desirable to provide for continued operation of these instruments in emergency situations, such as when the aircraft's normal battery/charging electrical generating system(s) fail.